Legolas's Adventures
by Rachel Elizebeth 2987
Summary: Legolas wants to explore the whole new world outside Mirkwood but Thranduil is worried for his son. What will happened to Legolas and who he would meet?
1. Chapter 1 - The Return

Chapter 1 – The Return

It has been a long time I had longed to return home after the fellowship of the ring with Aragon son of Arathon and Gimli son of Gloin. I returned to Mirkwood alone with my horse called Bright, given by Theoran when they met them on the way to search for Merry and Pippin. I felt young once more as he stepped into the woods of Mirkwood. Father was waiting for me with open arms. The people of the woods bowed as I walked towards Father who had been waiting for me since the day I left home.

"Legolas it is great to have you home again. There is so much you have to tell me. Go led your horse to the stable and come up. I will be waiting." said Thranduil while hugging him.

Thranduil let his son to keep his horse safely. He noticed that his son had changed a lot since he came back from Rivendell. He had heard of Lord Elrond and Arwen who had got married with Aragon. Elrond had sent words to him about the change of his son after the fellowship of the Ring. He must have learned a lot as he seemed to be more caring to the nature. He is waiting patiently for his son. Legolas must have missed his home more as he spent a long time in his room and his favourite spot.

I left Bright in the box in the stable alone as he might be tired during the journey back. I filled his box with some haystack and a bucket of water. I arranged my steps carefully up the stairs and into my room. My Paradise! It had not changed since the day I left home. Father will be waiting for me. I can keep him waiting any longer. I took a quick bath with the water which flows from the falls nearby and into the room. I put on my best attire and went down to the Elven Hall. I walked up towards Father who was busy writing something in a huge book and sat next to him. I could smell the nature of my home. I pulled a chair and sat next to Father. Upon seeing that I am ready, Father closed his book and looked at me. He placed the crown on my head and told me to wear it as long as I am still in Mirkwood. I smiled.

" So, tell me about the fellowship of the ring. Frodo did a good job didn't he or we will be in hot Gimli the dwarf... Did you go along with him well?"

"Yes Father, Frodo did a great job but I think that Samwise Gamgee made a good companion for he realizes the change in Frodo and Frodo too could control himself."

" That we will see. I felt that you have something to tell me from the way you were talking. What is it? Tell me"

"Father, Gladriel told us about the sea and told me to be careful about it when I met her at the woods of Lothlorien in Garas Galadhon. I would like to explore the beautiful sea with my friends, Aragon and Gimli and Father if you agree I will sent a message telling them to come over. They would be glad to visit the elf's kingdom. Do you agree?"

Father remained silent. I did not know whether he agreed it a not because we elves and drawfs did not have a good relationship since the dark days. Father looked at me . I did not know what he is thinking but I really hope he allow.


	2. Chapter 2 - Agreement

Chapter 2 – Agreement

After thinking for a while, Father continued his words and looked at me with the eyes of sadness. I knew that he did not want me to leave him after coming back from the fellowship of the Ring.

"Its not that I did not want to let you go but you were foretold that you are not suitable to go near the sea especially during the evenings when the seagulls cries are heard. Its said that, that will be time when you will be gone to the Lord."

I know that Father did not want to lose me but I want to go for an adventure which might changed my destiny…. I can feel it! I have to persuade Father about it. I want to go. I begged Father and told him that I promised him that I would come back in a piece. I told Father that I will be fine and that my friends will be there for me when I need help.

"Father, please. I am an adult and that I am over a thousand year old now. I will take care of myself. I promise you if anything happen to me, the red sun will rise in our kingdom."

"Ok. You promised me you will come back in one piece if the Red Sun did not rise."

"Yes Father."

"Ok, you may go." Said Father will letting out a sighed.

I know that he did not want to let me go. Its not that he did not want to let me go but he is afraid that something might happen to me. I understand Father. After all, which Father will not be protective to his son? I went to have my lunch which was being prepared by Father. I had longed to eat home-cooked food since the day I left home. I am getting tired of eating lembas everyday but it will be my source of food again during my adventure with Aragon and Gimli. Father was quieter after I told him about going to the sea. I know that he is worried. After lunch, I went up to my room and wrote a letter telling Aragon and Gimli to come to my place. I tied the written letters on my pigeon's feet and sent it to my companions. We travel light so I will only be bringing my bow and arrows not forgetting the lembas. I lied on the Elven bed and closed my eyes for some rest. I remember the time when I was at the council with the dwarfs and men, the time when Gimli and I argued about the Ring. I wondered what had made the dwarfs and elves fight. Why do they have bad blood in them? I was wondering what had made me to follow the fellowship. It's a good thing because I learn more about the nature and other kins in Middle Earth. Gimli and I were good friends. Other elves or dwarfs may think its strange to see us together but what matters most is the friendship we had together. It was the most memorable thing during the fellowship. As I was waiting for the letters, I heard a knock on the door. Who could that be? Could it be Father? I walked towards the door and opened it. Father came in with a smile on his face. He was holding a box . What could that be?

" There is something I would like to give you"


	3. Chapter 3-Surprise

Chapter 3- Surprise

What could that be? I had not received any gifts since I left home except for the bow of Galadhrium given by Lady Gladriel. I looked at Father excitedly. He gave me a smile and took out a necklace from the small box. I t looks like a charm for me. A magic charm or maybe a charm to protect me. I wasn't that sure but I am sure that Father will explain it to me. He held it high under the sunlight which shone through the sunlight which passed through the window of my room.

"Legolas, I would like to give you the charm your mother once asked me to pass it to you when I think you are matured enough and now you do. I can't give you before the fellowship as you had not gained any experienced before that. Well, I am not sure how it works but I am sure it will help you when you are in danger."

Father put the necklace around me. It was green in colour, the colour of nature, my favourite. He tied it safely around my neck and held my hand.

"Legolas, you have already grown older and you will soon not be mine. You have your own journey. I know I could trust you but we did not know the future that awaits you, Legolas. Remember always no matter what happens you are my beloved star in my heart. Always and forever."

Father hugged me. I had longed to hugged him. I put my arms around him and hugged him tightly. "I love you too, Father." I whispered in his ears. He is my favourite father and he will be always mine. My one and only father. I cannot change my father. He's the one who gave me the chance to go to Rivendell to discuss with Lord Elrond about the escaped of Gollum 6 years ago. Father was away to another woodland to run some errands and I am sure that if Father did not give a chance to represent him as a messanger, I would not have a chance to meet Gimli and Aragon. Father left me alone in the room alone and told me to have some rest. I lied on the soft Elven bed made out of nature, the huge tree I am living in, my castle. I had to wait for at least two more days to get back the letters from Aragon and Gimli. I closed my eyes and have some rest.

Thranduil was sitting at the hall when he heard a knock at his door. A messanger of his, Tauriel, came forth and told him the arrival of Lord Elrond. He had been waiting for his arrival for a long time. Lord Elrond must be tired after a long journey from Rivendell. He told Tauriel to invite him in. Lord Elrond came with his daughter Arwen and Aragon. Thranduil welcomed them with open arms. He knew that Elrond had came here to tell him about his son, Legolas. Elrond had the gift of foresight which allows him to see the future of anyone. Thranduil left the guest alone and went up to Legolas's room and wake him up.

"Legolas, you have a visitor. You will be glad to see him though."

I was surprised. Who could that be? I went down to the hall with father and saw Aragon sitting in the hall with Arwen. My friend. How did he got here when I did not tell him the way here? Did he received my letter after all?


	4. Chapter 4 - Allows

Chapter 4 - Allows

Aragon stood up and came towards me. We hugged each other and smiled. I wished Arwen too. Elrond was there I gave him a hug. Elrond told me that he was glad to learn that the Gollum had been cast into the fiery cassms of Mount Doom in Mordor when he was trying to get the ring from Frodo. The Gollum had paid for his greediness in life. Father smiled and told Elrond that we will pay for what we had did. Since Elrond had something to discuss with Father, Aragon, Arwen and I went out to the garden and sat on the stool. We talked and shared our experienced together.

"Well, Aragon I am very eager to know about how you could get here so fast and did you received my letter?"

"Yes Legolas. I did. I was at Elrond's place when I received your letter. When Elrond saw it, he decided to meet your Father for some reasons he did not want me and Arwen to know about it. So, I came here with him."

I took the teapot on the table and poured the Elven tea made by our kingdom. The leaves of Mirkwood. They are refreshing for sure. I handed the cup of tea I poured for both Aragon and Arwen. They had a sip and we continued our conversation.

"So, Legolas you were planning to visit the sea near the Mediteranean Ocean. I fear for you and not for Aragon for I learn that Lady Gladriel said that the sea would be a dangerous place for you. I would be glad if Aragon follows you…."

"No, Arwen it depends on you for we had only met each other for a few days after I returned from Gondor. I will follow every rule of yours and…"

"You shall be going with Legolas as I allowed you too. Go, go with him."

I bent my head. I felt sorry for them. I did not mean to break them away but just to meet my best friend and asked him to go on an adventure with me. I looked at Arwen and Aragon who were discussing about following me to the sea. I stood up and said:

"Thanks, Arwen I appreciate you for allowing Aragon to come with me but I did not want to built up a fight between the both of you. There is no need to discuss. I shall avoid both of you from quarreling. I will go alone with Gimli if his Father lets."

I walked away from the table went into the stable to get Bright. That will be the only way to calm me down. I hugged Bright and kissed him on his cheeks.

"How are you boy? I hope I did not troubled you. I did not want to trouble anyone anymore."

I hopped onto Bright and rode towards the end of Mirkwood where I could find peace in me. I want to have freedom in me again. I did not want anything happen to anyone but just adventures. ADVENTURES!


	5. Chapter 5 - Think

**Chapter 5 - Think**

I sat under the huge Elven tree to rest my complicated mind. Did I make a mistake of going to the sea? I know the danger there but still I insisted in going. There is something inside me telling me to go there. I looked at Bright who was grazing the grass. I gave him a smile. Bright is always happy. He did not know about sadness as I could see it in his eyes. I would keep him company with other horses in the stable. I did not want to see Arwen and Aragon quarrel because of me, because of my wish to go to the sea. The sun is setting and soon darkness fell but I did not feel like going home. I jumped down the tree and went to Bright. I stroked his soft fur.

"Bright, I am sorry if I burdened you so much. I would like to stay here for a night."

I stroked him again and took my bow from the saddle on him. I stroked him again and gave him a hug. Then, I climbed up the tree and rest. I will go home tomorrow morning. I held onto my Elven cloak and fell asleep in the cold night.

"Aragon, listen to me. Legolas needs you during the adventure. You have to go with him. Will you promise me that you will go?"

"But, what if…"

"Aragon, I have trusted you so much. Even though you are a man but who knows you can make a change and I know your friendship with Legolas. You can be able to help him. You have to go."said Arwen well putting her hands on his cheeks

After the discussion ends, Thranduil was shocked to hear that his son might die during his own adventure. He wanted to band his son from going but he could not break his promise. He told Elrond about his promise to his son. Elrond said if Legolas is determine and had precaution, he might get injuries. Thranduil knew that his son had learned a lot during the fellowship and had grew more wiser. He is afraid that he will lose his beloved son but when he thought of the promise they made he finally agree to let him go. He had already grown up and that he could not stop him either. He led Elrond to the guest room next to Legolas's room to have a rest. Elrod bid goodnight and shut the door. Thranduil decided to discuss with his son. He gave a soft knock on his door but there was no reply. Thinking that his son had fallen asleep, he went back to his room for some rest.

The next morning, I could hear the birds chirping and singing. I got up and climbed down the tree not forgetting my bow. Bright had been awake and was waiting for me. I rubbed his cheeks and gave him a kiss. I climbed onto Bright and stroked his fur.

"Noro lim, Bright! Noro lim!" which means ride fast

I was not at home for a day and I did not know what had happened but I really hope that things had gone better.


	6. Chapter 6 - Forgiveness

**Chapter 6 - Forgiveness**

I lead Bright into his box. I filled his box with fresh haystack and a pail of water. I gave him a kiss and closed his box. I went all the way up to my room hoping that no one had noticed. I did not want them to know that I had been out the whole night. I went into my room and put my bow, quiver of arrows and my knives on my bed. I went for a bath and feel so much refreshing. I lay on my bed and closed my eyes. I had sleepness night thinking about what will happen to Arwen and Aragon. I pulled my blanket and cover my body leaving my weapons on the bed. As I was about to close my eyes, I heard a soft knock on the door. It could be father. I went towards the door and opened it. Father was standing there smiling. Father gave me a hug.

"I had not seen you anywhere yesterday. Where had you been?"

"I was in my room the whole day after chatting with Aragon and Arwen. I went up to the room and fell asleep." I said

Father gave me a smile and strokes my hair. He put his arms around my shoulder and hugged me. He said he had something to discuss with me. What could it be? What if Father changed his mind? Father sat on my bed and said:

"Legolas, I knew that you had grown up and had your own path. As your Father I really hoped that you had chosen the right path to follow. You are brave and inherited the braveness from your grandfather. I allow you to go to the sea but you must promise me to keep your promise. Ok?"

"Yes, Father."

The Sun was shining mercilessly. We did not feel hot as the huge elven trees gave enough shade to the people of Mirkwood. We went to the Living Hall and both Elrond, Arwen and Aragon were there. They gave me a warm smile. Elrond gave me a weird look. I guess he might have known where I had been for he was given the gift of foresight. Father greeted them and we sat around the table enjoying our breakfast. I sat next to Aragon. I did not talk much for I fear that the worse will go to worst. Aragon gives me an encouraging smile but I was not clear of what it means. Arwen passed me a letter nicely and neatly written in Elven pen. I took it and slipped it in my pocket. What does the letter says? After eating, Father and Elrond went for a stroll in Mirkwood. Well, I had not received any letter from Gimli… What is causing him to take such a long time? I went back to my room and opened the letter. It says...

**We would like to apologize if we had made any mistake. Aragon will be going to the sea with you. I believe that friendship is the thing which matter most for elves. He might help you during your journey. I would like to give you something and talked to you. Meet you at the garden yesterday. Sincerely, **

** Arwen and Aragon**


	7. Chapter 7 - Decisions and trip

**Chapter 7 – Decisions and trip**

I took my weapons and hurried to the garden. I saw Aragon and Arwen waiting for me while sitting on the stool. I walked nearer and sat next to Aragon. They gave me a warm smile.

"I am following you to the sea." Said Aragon

"But…"

"Aragon is right. He is following you. It would be better to have a company with you. So, what about Gimli. Have you got his letters?"

"No, I haven't. Thanks, Arwen."

Arwen looked at me and told me that it does not matter.

"So, Legolas where did you go yesterday? We were searching for you in the castle but you were not there. We went into your room too. I would apologize if you did not like it but the fact is where were you yesterday?" asked Aragon

"I went somewhere. Somewhere where I could find peace again in me. Somewhere where I could calm my mind. Sorry if it bothers you."

"Do not need the apology. That's what most of us do when we were confused."

I smiled. Arwen understands. It is so easy to communicate with them. They told me to bring them to the falls near Mirkwood, over the East. I agreed but I told them that I would tell Father about it before I went off. I told them to meet me at the stable. I went up to the Hall and knocked onto the door.

"Come in." I heard Father's voice

I went in and walked towards Father. I whispered into his ears telling him about going to the falls with Arwen and Aragon. Father told me to ask Lord Elrond's permission too as Arwen is his most beloved daughter and that he is quite protective towards her. I walked up to Elrond and told him about Arwen and Aragon who will be going with me to the falls. Lord Elrond gave me a smile and agreed to let us go. I thanked both Father and Lord Elrond and headed to the stable where Aragon and Arwen were waiting. We will be back tomorrow, around noon. I went to Bight's box and stoke his fur.

"Up for an adventure are we. Bright we will be going to the falls the cold falls. The place where the golden trees grew and that every leaves fall on you could grant your wish."

We rode out of the castle and began our journey to the falls, The Seneon Falls. The falls of the elves.


	8. Chapter 8 - The Seneon Falls

Chapter 8 – The Seneon Falls

We rode together towards the falls. We had to reach there before nightfall to prevent any mishap to happen even though we could see clearly even on the dark. We did not want to risk our lives. We reached the falls before the moon rises. We settle down and put our horses near the huge tree there. The wind there was cool. It is so refreshing. I sat down near the falls looking at the beautiful golden trees which grew. The leaves were shining at night giving enough light for the surrounding to be bright. They looked so beautiful. I hoped that there would be a leaf for me to make a wish. A wish which could change my fate. I dipped my hands into the cold water and washed my face.

"The leaves are so beautiful. They are golden in colour. The Elves kin are fantastic. They had things and nature that the mens did not have." Said Aragon smiling broadly

I nod. Arwen went towards him and told him something. I heard the rustling of trees as the wind was blowing. It was late. We climbed up the trees and lay down to have some rest. I could not sleep. There is something in mind that bothers me. I could sense danger nearby. I held onto the elven cloak and watch the ground. Bright and the horses went into the woods. I noticed a shadow. Something big. An orc! How did they reached the woods of Mirkwood? There was something strange. This orc is alone but as I knew they roam around in groups. He must have leave the pack. The orc walked towards the tree I was resting on. I heard somebody calling my name. Awen. I looked at her. She gave me the sign of keeping quiet and I did.

"The smell of man. What is a man doing in the Woodland Realm. Ah, Isildur's heir… I could smell the blood of his."

I took out my arrow and shot his eyes. The orc was groaning in pain. It took out its sword and started screaming. I cannot let Arwen and Aragon to be hurt. There are visitors in my kingdom. I shot another arrow at his neck. It groan. Since I was tiny, I jumped onto his back and shot his brains. I saw Arwen shooting from the tree. Aragon was slaying his feet making the orc screaming. The Orc swung his sword back and forth. Aragon jumped from the tree onto the orc. He stabbed the sword onto the orc's back and I shot another arrow at his brain. The orc finally fell onto the ground and vanished into thin air.

"Are you ok?" I asked both Arwen and Aragon

They nodded and pointed on my hands. My hands were bleeding but I could not feel pain. Blood was oozing out. I told them not to be worried and rest. I climbed back onto the tree and wrapped my hand with the Elven cloak. I had no other choice. As I was about to close my eyes, I saw a leaf falling onto my palms. A wish I could make! I hope that my kingdom will be peaceful and that I could come back in one piece from the adventure. The next morning, I woke up and we rode back to the castle. Arwen and Aragon looked at me and asked me how is my hand. I said I am fine. How do I hide my wound? I do not want Father to be worried….


	9. Chapter 9 - Heal

Chapter 9 – Heal

We reached back to the castle and brought our horses to their boxes. I led Bright into his box and filled his box with haystacks and water. I covered my hand with some clothes to avoid Father from seeing the bloodstains. Arwen and Aragon looked worried. I told them not to. We went up to the hall. I thought of going to my room but I can't as Father knew that I would hide if something goes wrong. Father was happy to see us back home safely. I could sense something in Elrond's eyes. I guess he knew what had happened as he was given the gift of foresight. Father gave me a hug. I hugged him too.

"Legolas, what's that on your shirt?" ask Elrond.

I looked at my shirt and saw bloodstains but I told them that it was berry. Father looked at me and smile but I knew that he knew that something had happened. Elrond came towards me and hold my hand. He glare at the cloth I used to wrapped my hand and pull it out. I was shocked with his actions.

"You had encounter with an orc in the falls, didn't you? I could smell the orc stains on your hand. You did not want your Father to be worry didn't you?" said Elrond

"Yes my lord. I am sorry. I knew I couldn't hide it from you Father but I did not want you to worry. "I said while lowering my head and looked at the ground

"No Father will not be worried about their children. Even we elves loved our children no matter how old are they for they are our hearts in us."

Arwen and Aragon nodded. Father put his hands around me and walked me to his room. He let the bright sun to shine in and I could feel the warmth. Father took out something from his drawer and put it on the table next to it. Elven leaves made out of dried leaves from the Elven trees in Mirkwood. Father took a cloth and cleaned the wound. He applied some leaves on my hand and it was so cool that I could not feel anything. I thanked Father. I felt so sorry for him. He was about to walked away from the bed so I pulled his arms.

"Father I am so sorry if I did not turned out the way you want me too. I knew I had broken a lot of rules when I came back. I am sorry. I promised I will change."

"It's ok, son. Whatever you did, I am very proud of it. Even though you break the rules but there is something you done that I could not. I am very proud of you."

Father pulled me closer to his arms and hugged me tightly. I knew he loved me. I could feel Father stroking my hair. He is just worried about my safety. He did not want me to get hurt anymore. I knew it. I could feel it. Father told me to have some rest. He placed a blanket on me and stroked my hair. I knew he is worried about me, very worried especially when I am going to leave home to the sea soon.

I could feel it. Father, I will not let you down.


	10. Chapter 10 - Reunite

Chapter 10 – Reunite

I woke up feeling so much better. Its noon already. I looked at my hand and smile. I took my weapons and folded Father's bed neatly. I walked down the stairs when I saw Aragon waiting for me in front of my Father's room door。 He gave me a smile and said "Le abdollen." Which means I am late but what I am late for? I followed him to the hall and saw a few dwarfs standing in the hall. Gimli? I walked up towards Father, Elrond and the dwarfs. They gave me a smile. I saw an old dwarf with white beard and hair. Who could that be? I saw Gimli next to him. Father came towards me and told me that he is Gimli's father Gloin who was being imprisoned by him once last time. I went up to Gimli and gave him a hug. Gimli hugged me tightly.

"It is odd for a dwarf to hug an elf for we had not dealings with each other since the dark days." Said Gloin.

"It is not odd for a friend to hug their friend and I am sure that we could rebuild the relationship between the two kins again." I said with Gimli agreeing.

"It will. One day, you would make it." Said Elrond

"So, why don't you show your friend around our woods? Don't linger too far so that it would not happen again." Said Father while rising his eyebrows and a you-know-what look.

I nodded and went down to the garden with Gimli and Aragon. Well, the bandage of my hand was still there. I guess Gimli noticed the wound that he asked me about it. I told him. He gave me a grin.

"You did not tell me that you were a prince." Said Gimli

"I thought you know about it." Said Legolas

Gimli gave me a warm smile and shrugged. I brought him to the fountain and show him around. I brought him to a garden filled with beautiful flowers. Gimli was amazed by the beauty in the woods for he stayed in Erebor with Gloin and the ruler, Thorin Oakenshield. Erebor is more like a cave with stones everywhere except for the huge monument of the past warriors. Gimli told me bring him on a horse ride as he missed the time he was riding with me. I told him that my kingdom has extra horses that he could ride on instead of sitting at the back of me. Aragon disagreed as he was afraid that Gimli would fall off from the horse, so I suggested him a pony but Aragon still disagreed. We ended up in a slight quarrel about the horses when Gimli cut in and said that he will ride a pony. It was a little strange for him to ride on his own as he had not master the riding skills yet. Aragon and I had a fun time teaching him to ride on a horse. When we were worn out, we went back to the garden to have some rest and gave him some Elven leaves to refresh himself. We chatted about the journey to the sea and we can't wait for the day to come. I am excited. Since I had extra place in my room, Gimli will be sleeping with me. I would ask Tauriel to carry the bed. It's good to have friends being reunited together again.


	11. Chapter 11 - Worry

Chapter 11 – Worry

Thranduil was sitting in the hall chit chatting with Elrond and Gloin. Gloin brought word from Thorin in Erebor who would like to thank him for helping them during the war. They would like to have a relationship together with the elves so that they could give help if there is any trouble and also to repay their kindness. Thranduil would like to agree to the relationship when Elrond stopped him and speak to him in Elvish that no matter what they still could not trust the dwarfs fully. Thranduil decided to make his decision and agree to the relationship with the dwarfs. He would like to visit Erebor once to see the condition. Thranduil brought Gloin to have a feast together. Elrond looked unpleased but he knew that he had no power in Mirkwood. He only had the right to rule in Rivendell. For Elrond, what could dwarfs do? He did not understand the intention of Thranduil but as a friend he would like to give him a good advice. They could called for a meeting together with Haldir from Lothlorien if they needed. Elrond could see the fall of Erebor again soon which would cause deaths of both kins. Thranduil watched as Gloin ate the food being served by Tauriel. He had made up his mind. No matter what he will still agree with the relationship and will never break his promise. He decided to forget the pass and to look forward. After the meal, he led Gloin to his room to have some rest. Elrond came towards him after Gloin had gone into his room.

"Thranduil, were you not afraid of the past? The dark past. If you had agree, the other elves in other part of Middle Earth will have to agree too for we had been bound to the promise of your father, Orpher that the elves of Mirkwood leads the other wood elves." Said Elrond

"Do not worry Elrond. You can promise the elves for I would make that everything will be the way that I want it to be." Said Thranduil while giving him an encouraging smile.

Thranduil walked into the hall and sat down. He is aware of the past but he knew that life had to go on and that if we did not forget the past, we cannot move on. Legolas had just come back with Aragon and Gimli. He looked at the bright moon shinning outside the window. Legolas is his beloved son. No matter what happen he would protect him. Thranduil walked up to Legolas and told him that he needs a talk together with him. Legolas told Aragon and Gimli to have some rest. Gimli said that he would prefer to wait for him in the garden outside but Legolas told him to go and rest. They both ended up in a slight argument. Aragon tried to stop them.

"Save me from the stubbornness of the dwarfs. Please, Tauriel will bring you to my room."

Gimli finally agreed. They went up to rest leaving both the Father and son together. Thranduil put his arms around his son.

"I feel so stuffy in here. The moon is shining brightly. Why don't we go to the practice fields to talk? It would be better there." Said Thranduil

Legolas agreed and both the Father and son went to the practice fields together. Thranduil had to teach his son more about their kingdom. He would feel better after talking to his son everytime and he will.


	12. Chapter 12 - Starry Night

Chapter 12 – Starry night

I went down to the practice field with Father. Father told me about the promise he made with Gloin to bound a relationship with the dwarfs in Erebor. Father wanted my opinion. Thinking that there will be no harm, I told Father to agree with the promise. We could strengthen our relationship together and forget the pass. Father asked me about the dwarfs. Well, dwarfs are stubborn. They will do what they intend to do and they will never change their mind about what they had decided to. I could see that Father was afraid of something but I wasn't sure about it. He then looked at me and took out his sword. It was shinny. I recognized it. The Elvish sword of the First Age. It must be a family's sword. I knew what Father wanted me to do. I took out my knives and we had a great battle. I learned a lot of new skills from Father. Since I am a fast learner, I learned many new skills that night. While we were fighting, I accidentally cut Father's hand and wipe it with a cloth I tore from my shirt. Father held on my hands and gave me a smile. He hugged me and told me that he is fine. I apologized. We sat in the fields to have some rest and looked at the round moon. I spent the whole night with Father. Father shared a story about his horse when he was young. His favourite horse died in a battle during the middle of Second Age. I enjoyed listening to Father's story and I envy them. Since Aragon and Gimli, Father asked me when I will depart to the sea. I told Father that I will depart before the new moon. Father dug out a green jade from his pocket and told me to take out the necklace. Father put the jade with the charm and that it would protect me from any danger. I thanked Father. I knew how much he loved me. I promised to myself to come home safely and seek for Father again. I hugged Father and told him: "I promise I will come home safely. I promise. I spent the whole night with Father and he trained me. When we were tired we had a rest and sung together.

**_Stars shine, owls hoot, for the night has come…_**

**_ O, the round moon gives me light,_**

**_ To seek for the next adventure of my day,_**

**_ Would I find my courage in my life and I know I will,_**

**_ Seek adventures are the best,_**

**_ To learn more and to find something new,_ **

** I will, I will, I will be brave,**

** Just as you wish.**

Father pulled me into his arms. He trained me the whole night and taught me new skills. I will not fail my Father. There are many things out there I had not learned and I will to widen my knowledge about it. Soon, I will be out there, searching for an adventure of my own. My adventures!


	13. Chapter 13 - Plans

Chapter 13 – Plans

Arwen was sitting in her room admiring the beauty of the room she is in. It was made out of the nature of Mirkwood. She was glad to learn about the difference of Mirkwood and Rivendell. She waits for Aragon to come into her room for there is something that she would like to give him before they depart to the sea. She knew that both Legolas and Aragon are friends and that they are very close. Aragon's friends are her friend's too but she had known Legolas since he was young. She knew that Legolas is a person who appreciates every relationship with anyone he met including the nature. As she was thinking, she heard a knock on her room door and saw Aragon coming in. Aragon sat next to her and put his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"Arwen I promise you to return home safely. I will come back to you." said Aragon while giving her a kiss on her soft cheek.

"Here, take this with you. You would need it. Wear it with you. Do not take it out." Said Arwen.

She gave him a kiss on his lips and hugged him. She wants him to be safe. They went down to the hall where they will be discussing about the journey to the sea. Legolas and Gimli was already there waiting for them with their Father. They sat next to Elrond and started the discussions. Gloin told them that on the way to the sea, they could drop by at Erebor and that Legolas and Aragon could stop and see the surrounding there with Gimli. I agreed. After all, I had experienced being Father's messenger during the fellowship. Father told me that he gives me a chance to show my ability to make a choice. I nod. I will make Father proud. Well, I told Gimli that he would be riding with me during the journey. I do not want to see Gimli struggling to get on the pony to get away from any enemy that we might encounter during the journey.

"Gimli, no. I will never let you to ride on a pony on your own. You shall ride with me or Aragon as you wish. As I know dwarfs are natural sprinters not riders. I do not want you to sprint as you would not have a chance to catch up with us." I said while lifting up my eye brows at Gimli

"Yes, Gimli. We won't know what we would encounter on our journey. It's better for you to ride with us." Said Aragon.

"You do not look down on me. I maybe short but I could get up on the pony with much practice." Said Gimli

"Gimli, I would prefer you to ride with Legolas for he was your rider. I am sure he would take good care of you. I have heard about the stubbornness of a dwarf but I really hope you would agree with our opinion this time. We expected everybody to be back home safe." Said Thranduil will looking at Gloin hopping that he could encourage his child.

Finally, everyone agree to the terms and condition. We took a rest at night and had a feast together.


	14. Chapter 14 - Encounter

Chapter 14 – Encounter

During the feast, Elrond was late so Aragon went up to get him. Elrond came down with his daughter while holding a letter in his hands. He went to sit next to Thranduil and whispered something into his ears. I heard that Elrond and Arwen had to go back to Rivendell as they had some errands to run. Celeborn had arrived to Rivendell and had something to discuss with him. This means Arwen will not had a chance to see Aragon depart to the sea. Aragon looked disappointed. He looked at me and asked me if there is anywhere in Mirkwood where he and Arwen could be together tonight. He said he would want me to be there too. I was about to tell him when Arwen told me to led them to the Dark Forest. I was shocked as the Dark Forest was known for the dangerous spiders. Arwen looked at me and encouraged me to bring them there for that will the only place where nobody knows they would be there. I nod. I knew I could not changed their mind for tonight will be last night they will see each other as we were not sure that when we will return. I suggested then the falls we went the other day but Arwen did not want to go there. I agreed with Father. After the feast, when everyone was asleep and that Arwen and Aragon were waiting for me in the stable, I slipped into Father's bedroom. Father was not asleep. I told him about the Dark forest. Father let me to go but before I leave he handed me the Elvish sword he had. He told me that if I used that sword he would know that I am in trouble and that he could come to help. I put on my Elven cloak. Father advise me to be careful. I went towards the stable where Aragon and Arwen were waiting. I rode onto Bright and we rode all the way to the forest with the sword father gave me and my bow and arrows of course. We reached there and the moon was shining brightly that the forest looks bright. They told me to wait. I saw Arwen leading Aragon into the forest. I was curious so I followed them in the trees since I was good as swinging from trees to trees. Aragon was holding Arwen's hand. I could hear them whispering to each other. They reached to a huge tree and stopped there. I wondered what they were doing here. Arwen chanted a spell and the trees opened. She took out something from the inside. A Sword of the Elves in The First Age! The sword was shinning.

"My Father told me to give you this before you go and it will always be yours. We had no chance to get it for you before you go to the fellowship. Promise me you will come back. I love you and I believe that you could make it home." Said Arwen.

It was so sweet of her. As I was watching them, I heard rustling of the trees nearby. I looked around and saw something crawling on the trees. I saw something with eight legs looming towards me. I could not allow Arwen and Aragon to know that I was there for they might not let me to eavesdrop but I was just afraid that they would be in trouble. I jumped back to where I left Bright. The spider followed me. It was huge. I used me bow and shot at it. The spiders were huge and I knew that he did not feel anything. It came towards me. I took out the sword and fought with the spider. I can't fight it as it was huge. I jumped onto Bright and charged towards the spider. I saw Aragon and Arwen came out of the forest. They were shocked to see me fighting with a spider. I saw the sword shone but I did not know what it means. I saw that the surrounding was blurring and I could not see properly. I held on my heavy head. I pierced the sword into the spider's eyes. I held onto Bright and heard the sound of horse riding nearer. Darkness falls upon me and before I realize anything. What could have happened to me? I want to know. My Lord, please protect me.


	15. Chapter 15 - Change

Chapter 15 – Change

I smell something familiar. Something I had smelled since I was young. I opened my eyes and found myself on the bed in my room. Ah, yes! Elven Leaves being crushed for medical purpose but who was hurt. I saw Father standing next to me and Aragon and Arwen were there. I got up and sat on the bed. I saw crushed Elven Leaves next to my bed. I looked at Father and asked him who was hurt. Everyone looked at me surprised. I don't understand. Father sat on the bed and explained to me.

"Well, Legolas. You were hurt yesterday night. The spider bit you on your arm and it swell. With the help of the Elven Leaves, it did heal much. The swell was huge yesterday of course. Don't you remember?" asked Father.

I looked at my hand. It was swollen. Well, it was strange of course for I seriously did not feel the pain. I did not remember anything about yesterday's night. I saw Tauriel next to my bed looking at me. She gave me a warm smile. What is she doing there?

"Are you feeling better, my prince?" she asked

"Yes, I do. Thanks for your help." I replied

We went down to the hall. Elrond was there. I saw him holding a sword and hand it to Aragon. Something hurts in my head. Ouch! The sword. I remembered. Arwen and Aragon. They were at the Dark Forest. The sword of the first age and I got stung by the spider. I saw Gimli running towards me. He held onto my arm and asked if I am fine. I nod and gave him a smile. I shove my direction towards Father. What had the venom did to me? I knew that Arwen would depart today. I heard that Gloin will be riding back to Erebor with Elrond. They had already prepared earlier. I watched as Elrond, Arwen and Gloin rode towards the end of Mirkwood. I looked at Aragon.

"Why are you not following them?" I asked

"Have you forgotten? You are going to the sea to seek for adventure?" said Aragon.

I looked at him and nod. I had forgotten about what had happened yesterday night and the day before and also about going to the sea. I walked into my room and sat onto my bed. I thought about everything after the fellowship but my head hurts. I heard a soft knock on the door of my room. I went and opened it. Father was standing there. He looked worried and came in. He put his arms around my shoulder. I told him what had happened to my memory. Father showed me the sword he gave me before I went to the forest. I felt something hurt in my head. Father held me hand.

"Let it to flow. You can't stop your memory. "Said Father

The memory flowed like the waves. I managed to remember. I was following Arwen and Aragon. I was fighting with a spider. It stung me and the venom had gone into my body. Before I was brought home, someone heal me but who was it. He was fully white. He gave me a bottle of elixir and the venom was mixed with my blood leaving me to encounter a new ability in me. He put me on the horse and vanished but before he leaves, he whispered something in my ears:

"We shall meet again, son of Thranduil. Encounter the new abilities in you. Master it. Use it wisely and it will help you. Namire!" and the man galloped into the dark with his horse.


	16. Chapter 16 - Gandalf

Chapter16 – Gandalf

I looked at Father and told him about my memories of the night before. Father asked me about the man whether I had met him before and Father was sure that I drank the elixir as the venom did not cause ulcers on my soft skin. The memories might be true. Could it be Gandalf? Or could it be Saruman? It cannot be. They were not in Mirkwood. They were in their wizarding world. Who could it be? I heard a soft knock on the door. Father went to open the door. Tauriel came in with a tray. The medicine. Father must have asked her to boil the crushed Elven leaves to heal me. She came in and Father closed the room door. Tauriel set the hot soup on a table for me. Father told me to drink it while it is hot so that it will heal the swell. Father offered himself to feed me but I did not want. Tauriel watched me silently and smile. I nod my head. After finishing my medicine, Father told me to have some rest. I lean onto the bed and fell asleep.

Thranduil and Tauriel went out to let Legolas to rest. He went to his room when he saw Aragon and Gimli at his door. They looked worried.

"Thranduil, is he fine. I hoped that we could seek an adventure together. I am really worried about him. "said Gimli

"He is fine but the venom had mixed into his blood. I may not know the outcome of it but I am sure that he will be fine after some rest and will also be able to join the adventure. Why don't you have some rest? You will be travelling tomorrow if the weather allows." Said Thranduil

Aragon seemed silent. They walked in the woods together practicing swords and axes. Aragon felt sorry for Legolas because if he had not followed him and Arwen into the woods. He might not get hurt. He was afraid that Legolas will not forgive him. They sat under the trees and have some rest when they heard footsteps from the back. They saw a white horse and a rider covered with white. They looked surprised. Gandalf! They were happy to see him. Immediately, Aragon went into the castle to inform Thranduil about his arrival. Gimli was happy to see Gandalf and he followed Gandalf to the stable to let his horse Shadow fax to have some rest. He caught sight of the white horse next to his box. The horse of Thranduil's son. He smile. Just the night before, the loyal horse had brought his injured owner home. He must be well trained by his owner. Not surprised! Gandalf walked into the Elven hall and met Thranduil.

"I passed the Dark Forest yesterday when I saw your son fighting with a spider. A brave warrior is he. I gave him the elixir and I hoped that he heal better. How is he?"asked Gandalf

"He is in his room. Thanks for your help, Gandalf or I will not know what will happen to him."

Thranduil lead Gandalf into his son's room. He was sitting on his bed. Legolas seemed happy to see Gandalf. He hugged Gandalf but he did not know that he was the one who cured him. Legolas looked happy. He went down to the hall with Gandalf and was happy to see that his companions are safe. He looked at Aragon and smile.

"I accept your apology, Aragon. Forget about it. We are friends." Said Legolas but how did he knew that Aragon felt sorry. He had to discover his own changes with his new ability.


End file.
